A Different Story
by dauntlessmaster
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias never got together in Divergent? When they are brought together to train initiates will they actually get together? Bad summary, but please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I'm back. So, I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I hope you enjoy, please follow, fav, and review!**

I groan as I wake up. I'm sprawled out in the middle of my bed with my legs tangled in the sheets. Ugh, the initiates are here today and as always, I'm late.

It's been one year. One year since I made the decision that would change my life forever. I've changed in that one year. I'm bolder; nothing like the shy abnegation girl anymore. I have more confidence now. I feel _dauntless._ Even my style is more edgy. Of course, Christina picked out most of it. I'm happy now here in Dauntless. It's a feeling that I never quite experienced in Abnegation.

I rush to get ready. I toss on clothes and fix my appearance. After all, first impressions are everything. I run out of my apartment and barely catch Four and the group of initiates going through the complex tour. I was supposed to meet them at the net and I inwardly groan. I am so going to hear it from Four.

"Late again, Prior," his tone is his neutral intimidating one but I can detect the light teasing.

"Who are you?" A boy asks, presumably Candor.

"Your second instructor. I am Tris," I say to the group. We decided Four and I would train initiates together since I was inexperienced. He has trained me the past couple of months but we're hardly friends.

"Follow us," Four says, keeping the group moving. I'd say we have about fifteen transfers this year. We move on to the cafeteria and we are greeted by the cheering of Dauntless just as I had been last year. I smile at the memory and the feeling of being carefree. Four and I take a seat at the usual table. I sit in between Christina and Uriah while Four sits opposite next to Zeke. I'm pretty sure he's only here because he sits next to Zeke who sits with Uriah who happens to sit with me. The initiates sit on the other end of the table, chatting animatedly.

"What are they like?" I ask Four.

"Well, twelve total. Five Erudite and seven Candor." No Abnegation or Amity but that's expected. I nod my head and turn to my food.

"Are we doing anything with them today?" I question. He chuckles a little.

"If you were listening you would know they have the rest of the day off," he tells me.

"Whatever," I mutter.

"How was your first day?" Uriah asks, picking his way into the conversation.

"She won't be able to tell you much considering she was hardly there," Four says. _There it is._ Uriah snorts and rolls his eyes.

"What? Four could handle them," I defend.

"Still looks bad," Uriah says.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I grumble. They laugh at me and I scowl in return. I toss a grape at Uriah and it bounces off his head and he glares at me.

"You want to have a food fight?" He throws a piece of bread at me and I roll my eyes. _No,_ I think.

* * *

"If you're so great what do you suggest?" I taunt Christina.

"Just add some more color. And decorations," she looks around my room as if planning what she will change.

"I don't care. It looks fine," I snap, pulling on a sweatshirt.

"I'm just saying," she defends.

"How are you and Will?" I ask, changing the subject to one she won't resist.

"Great. He has something special planned tonight!" She squeals.

"Aw you guys are so cute," I say.

"I know. So girly, Tris. I didn't know you were capable," she teases me.

"Shut up," I say as I lead the way out of my place.

"Oh whatever. Good luck with the initiates, sorry I made you late... again," she says as she heads off to her job. Yes, late again. But only by a few minutes this time.

Today is the first real day of training. I'm excited yet nervous. Four wants me to be like him; closed off. But I don't know if I can be that strong. I'll just have to see I suppose.

The doors of the training room is propped open and Four's deep voice rumbles out. I watch from the doorway as he paces.

"You might think you just need to be able to fight. But that's not true. You think physical strength alone is going to beat an opponent better than you? What do you do then? What other skills will you need?" Four's deep voice lectures the initiates through the silent room. No one answers though I know they were supposed to.

"Physical strength won't always win your fights. You need mental strength, you must control your emotions and think along with fight. You won't win a fight without a strategy. Being strong won't do you any good if you're a coward," I make my presence announced and Four gives me a half smile.

"Good answer. Almost excuses the fact that you're late, again," he says. I know I must look bad right now.

"Barely late. Initiates, answer the question next time." I stride to the front next to Four.

"Today we are working with guns. But first, five laps for not answering," Four demands in his harsh tone. When they don't move, he snaps. "Now!" They run off in a hurry around the perimeter of the room.

"What are they like?" I ask.

"That one," he points to the girl leading the run, "She seems strong. She'll probably do well. The boy behind her tries too hard I think. Jus an idea though. The boy in the back probably won't make it. It's as if he's never run before,"

Four continues pointing them out to me and finishes right as the girl who seemed strong is done.

"Alright, now we are starting our first phase. It is starting with guns," he explains. I grab a gun for a demonstration and stand in front of a target. "Tris will demonstrate." He explains my stance and technique and I fire. Not dead center but only half an inch off.

"Grab a gun and go," I order after my shot. They scurry to follow the order and I stand off to the side with Four.

He stops walking unexpectedly and I bump into him. I wish I didn't look like such an idiot today.

He touches my waist to steady me but his fingers are gone before I even process what happened. He stands, looking down at me.

"Tris, remember what I said. Emotions off," he says, towering over me.

"I know. I don't know what I'm doing. I will, I'm just... all over the place today," I say. He gives me a small smile.

"It's okay. You're not my initiate anymore. Maybe we can even get to know each other a little more," Four rumbles.

"Perhaps," I agree. He smiles and walks off to correct the initiates. _What just happened?_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was a little short, but the next chapter will be longer. I will update and I'll try to update soon. Please review and I'll post more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for checking this out! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

Day two of training the initiates. Hopefully all goes well. I jog to the training room, two muffins in my hands.

I push open the doors to the room. Four loads guns for another practice today.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hi." He doesn't turn to look at me and continues to load bullets.

"I brought you a muffin. I though you might be hungry," I say. He sets down the last gun and comes to stand next to me.

"Thanks, Tris," he says as he takes the muffin from me. I smile and start eating my muffin.

"How do you think the initiates will do this year?" I ask.

"It's too early to tell but I doubt they'll be as crazy as last year." We share a knowing smile. The initiates file in and both of our faces change emotionless. I want to grin but I suppress the urge.

"Listen up! Today is guns again. I want one lap since you're one minute late. Get to work," Four yells at them. They run off and I finally let the grin on my face. "Why so smiley?"

"This is fun," I say. He smirks.

"I know." The initiates run back, out of breath.

"What are you waiting for, get to work!" I yell at them. I smirk as they scramble to reach a gun.

"Nice work, Prior," Four comments as he walks past me. I'm not sure why, but that makes me feel a whole lot better of myself. The two of us continue to work separately, helping the initiates.

Time flies and before I know it, Four calls for lunch.

"How's training so far?" he asks.

"I'm enjoying it. It's fun watching them struggle," I answer as we walk to the cafeteria. He chuckles, shaking his head.

"What are you doing tonight?" Four asks me.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask.

"You should come over. We can get to know each other," he shrugs casually.

"Sounds good. Who knew you could actually be social," I decide to tease him, knowing I won't get in trouble anymore.

"Haha very funny," he says humorlessly. I grin a little. We enter the cafeteria and I don't even get to sit down before Christina has taken me by the arm and drags me away. I wave bye to the table, knowing I probably won't get away.

"Chris, what's up?" I ask.

"Will and I broke up," she blurts. I stop abruptly in the hallway.

 _"What!"_ I screech. Surprisingly she isn't crying.

"I just don't like him the way I used to anymore. So, I just ended it. I just wasn't happy," she explains. She starts to get a little teary now.

"I'm so sorry, Christina. I'll grab us lunch and we can eat in my apartment.

Together, we grab food and head to my room. My place is plain and dark. No color pops in my small building. Only shades of black and the occasional white and wood are present.

"So what happened exactly?" I ask.

"Well he just isn't the right one anymore. I guess we've changed. He does stupid things and I couldn't take it. It's okay though, we ended on good terms," she explains.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. I never saw this coming though," I say.

"Yeah, well I didn't either," she sighs.

"Well at least we can be single together," I joke.

"Time to hit the bars," she jokes, giggling.

* * *

"Now we are learning a new way of combat. Knives. I will demonstrate," Four announces to the class. He gets in position in front of a target, knife in hand.

"Notice his form. Watch his form as the knife is thrown," I tell the initiates. I follow my own instructions and study him as well. His strong form and the way his muscles contract as he moves. I can see why so many girls swoon over him. I snap myself out of it and see he has thrown the knife. It's planted dead center.

"Get to work," says Four.

We get to work watching the initiates. Some need more help than others but for the first day, they aren't doing bad.

"If you start like this, and then pivot as you throw, your throw will be stronger," I give advice to a small boy. He nods shyly and gets back to work.

"Good advice, Prior," Four says, joining me.

"He needs it," I observe.

"I want to see better!" Four yells to the initiates. "Why do you think I put pressure on them?" He turns back to me.

"You want them to take this seriously," I answer.

"And?" he prompts.

"Put pressure on them," I say. He gives his signature small smile.

"Still got it, Prior," he muses.

Eventually the day is called done and they all head out. Four and I straighten everything up in the room.

"I have pizza if you just want to eat dinner at my place," Four offers.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, putting the last of the knives away. We head out, and I stumble over the uneven ground.

Four's hands are on my waist in an instant, steadying me. Our eyes meet and we stay like that for a second longer than what is socially acceptable. I pull away and he clears his throat.

"Thanks," I hear myself squeak and I inwardly cringe.

"Of course," he says somewhat smoothly. I start walking, putting the little moment out of my thoughts. Then, I realize I don't know where I'm going. Sure, Four brought me there once when Peter attacked me, but I don't remember the way.

He tugs my sleeve lightly, telling me we're turning. We continue to walk in silence until we arrive at his place.

"Nice place," I say casually as he leads me in. In fact, his place hasn't changed since the brief time I was here before. It's still plain and simple. I hear him snort and can imagine his eyes rolling.

"Don't lie," he says, pulling out pizza.

"It's not horrible," I say.

"If you say so," he says lightly. I take a piece of pizza and we sit at the simple table he has.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asks.

"Impressive question. I might have to think about it," I joke. He chuckles a little around his bite of pizza. "It's black, obviously."

"Should have known," he shakes his head, chuckling.

"What's one of your fears?" I ask. He looks at me curiously as if he didn't think I would ask a question like this.

"You want to know?" He asks. I nod my head, waiting. "I have a fear of heights," he confesses.

"Heights?" I question. He nods. "It doesn't seem like it."

"I try to keep my fear controlled. They're only fears after all," he says softly.

"Wise words," I say.

"So, Prior. What's that new tattoo I see?" He points at the bandage that hides my new tattoo.

I peel off part of the bandage covering skin on my left wrist revealing VI, six in roman numerals.

"Six? For what?" Four questions.

"My number of fears." I answer.

"I thought you had seven," he says.

"Things change in a year," I say, smiling a little.

* * *

I wake up sprawled over Four's chest. He's asleep under me, snoring loudly. I think for a second before remembering we had talked or hours and I fell asleep but I could have sworn it was _not_ on top of Four. I slowly get up and stretch; Four doesn't stir. He looks a lot younger when he's asleep; the hard lines in his usual expression fade away. I turn away and walk out of the apartment. I wish I could think about what happened last night but training doesn't wait. I didn't wake Four so I have to set up all on my own in half an hour.

But I can't shake the warm feeling in my chest from this morning.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, fave, and review for more. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'll try to make it faster this time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don't worry, I didn't abandon the story. School has just made me really busy. Sorry for the wait but please follow, fave, and REVIEW. If you have any suggestions please let me know as well!**

I lay out the knives and targets in the usual way but this time all on my own. Four still hasn't come by the time the initiates file in. _Guess it's all up to me._

"Listen up! We will be continuing knife practice just like yesterday. Except, today I expect you to be better. All clear? Good, get started," I instruct the initiates.

"Where's Four?" One boy asks.

"Is that relevant?" I question. He says nothing and walks off to start training. I sigh as I study the initiates. The few that have actually started practicing are doing well. The others are still situating themselves and chatting, making me annoyed.

"Is this some sort of social event?" I say flatly. They jump and immediately get to work. I roll my eyes. _I'm sure I was this wimpy when I first started._

An hour goes by with no Four and no real progress from the initiates. I adjust several initiates' stance but they just can't get it. "Listen to my directions, Thomas." I single out an initiate I just helped moments ago. I've given him advice twice now and he still doesn't listen.

"Having problems?" a voice rumbles behind me. I jump and without thinking, my elbow thrusts out into the guy's gut. He groans but flips me over his shoulder and I see my opponent's face. Four. Should've known. I laugh and kick his side. He loses balance and we go down together, sprawled out on the cold floor.

"Not bad, Tris." _He didn't call me Prior for once._ The initiates stare at us on the floor and we hastily get up.

"As you can see we just demonstrated a quick fight. Now get back to work," I say sternly. Four chuckles once the initiates turn away and soon I join his laughter.

"I hurt," he complains.

"Suck it up," I tease.

* * *

Lunch is called soon and all the initiates head out.

"Tris," Four calls.

"Yeah?"

"I brought us lunch to eat in here. You know, because I was so late" he says, holding up a basket.

I grin. "Sounds good."

He spreads out a ragged blanket on the hard floor.

"We're eating in here?"

"This way we don't have to share our food" he chuckles. I laugh a little with him. He unpacks the basket as I settle down on the floor. He tosses wrapped sandwiches on to the floor beside me as well as muffins.

"Did you just grab this from the cafeteria this morning?" I question.

"It doesn't matter where the food came from," he defends. I laugh and a grape hits me in the face.

"Hey!" I grab the grape and hurl it at Four's chest. The force causes it to break open, grape guts exploding on his shirt. I burst out laughing and soon Four is too.

Our laughter is interrupted by a knock at the door. The door is pushed open and Eric sticks his nasty face in the room.

"I hate to interrupt but Max needs Four in his office. Now." Eric drawls, his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, I'm coming. Sorry, Tris," Four says. The two walk out together, Four sending me a glance as they go through the door. I sigh and start eating the lunch alone. No point in waiting for him.

The room is silent and cold now that I'm alone. Even the fruit which seemed too sweet now seems boring and almost tasteless.

"Knock knock," Christina pops, not bothering to see if she's welcomed. But still I'm glad she showed up.

"Hey," I greet.

"I thought I'd see why you weren't at lunch. I see you want to be alone?"

"Four was here but he had leave," I explain.

"I see. Four, huh," Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Stop," I groan.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying..." Chris laughs.

"Oh so hilarious," I scowl. Christina picks up a muffin and takes a large bite.

"There's a truth and dare party tonight. Coming?" she mumbles around the muffin.

"I don't think so. Four and I are matching up initiates for fights tonight," I say.

"Aw poo. You're leaving me all alone?" She pouts.

"Sorry Chris. Are you sure you even want to go? I mean Will's going to be there right?" I ask.

"I know that's why I wanted you to come," she pouts again.

"Why don't you just come with me and Four tonight? Or stay home?"

"Go with you and Four? With all that sexual tension. No thanks," she teases.

"There is no sexual tension!" I scowl, eating the last bit of my sandwich.

"Yeah right," she snorts. I roll my eyes, not wanting to talk about it anymore. There is no sexual tension between Four and I; she's just crazy.

"Then stay home," I say.

"Yeah I guess I will."

The initiates trickle in a few at a time. Chris and I pack up the remaining food.

"I'm out, Tris," Christina says.

"You want to stay? Help me until Four comes back. I can't demonstrate how to fight on myself." She grins.

"I'm not one to let you down."

* * *

"Watch our stances. Christina will demonstrate a fake blow while I block," I tell the initiates. Christina and I stand in the ring, grinning at each other. Without warning, she throws her fake punch but I catch her real blow and knock her off balance. We relax once the demonstration is over.

"Being small doesn't mean you're at a disadvantage," Christina says, smiling down at me.

"It's important to use strength and brains together," I add. "Now get to work!" The initiates scramble to get a punching bag. They start practicing filling the room with grunts and the sound of skin slapping the bag.

"You're becoming a pretty good trainer." I jump as Four appears at my side.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask, ignoring his compliment.

"No where," he answers vaguely and I huff.

"Do something useful with yourself and go help that boy," I tease lightly, nodding my head towards a clumsy uncoordinated boy.

"Fine."

* * *

"You're dismissed for today!" I announce as the clock strikes five. Sighs from the initiates echo through the room. Four and I make work straightening up the room. I pack my gym bag and head out with Four a few feet behind me.

"We'll go to my place to do the planning," I say, not bothering to check if Four heard.

"Wait. What about the party?" He asks, catching up to me.

"I thought we were just going to plan. Besides, I'm not one for staying up doing dares," I say.

"Oh live a little, Tris. You've been in Dauntless for a year now. Live like one. We can do some planning, head to my place and get ready, then party. We can just party we don't have to play truth or dare. Sound good?" He asks me but I doubt I have an option.

"Fine," I groan.

I unlock my door and Four ushers me inside quickly.

"Let's get working," he demands, pulling out a board to write on.

"Tomorrow we'll just practice fighting again, right?" I ask.

"Right. Then the day after we'll do half a day of practice and then start the fights."

"Then what are we doing right now?"

"Just matching up groups and evaluating them so far. Just to get an idea," Four replies.

"Okay."

We're done shortly and I'm not even sure why we had to plan. It's not like it took long. Four tells me to pick something out to wear and we'll get ready at his place. It doesn't make much sense to me but I go with it anyway. I grab a plain black dress I never felt comfortable wearing that Christina made me buy, my makeup bag, and some heels.

"Ready?" Four asks. I nod and we head out.

Four's place is as simple as it was the other day. "I'll get ready in the bedroom," he tells me. I take the bathroom and get ready as quickly as I can.

The dress cuts low both at the neckline and on my legs. I pull it up and down trying to cover myself. I sigh. _You're Dauntless. Just go with it._ I apply simple makeup only adding a bit extra on my eyes to make them pop.

I stumble out of the bathroom in my heels to find Four waiting. He smirks a little when he sees me.

"You look good, Tris," he murmurs.

"Um, thanks. Ready?"

"Yep." He grabs shoes and then we're off. We walk through the halls side by side. Four leads the way through several paths into a part of the complex I hadn't really visited. He takes me through a door leading to a huge cavern like room. Music blasts and lights flicker in different colors. Young adults dance around, cups of alcohol in their hands.

"Woah," I can't help but mutter.

"I know," Four grins. He takes me to the bar and I become nervous. I haven't had many drinks in the time I was here. "A round of shots," Four orders. The shots come right away and I suck it up and down mine.

"That's good stuff," I moan. Four laughs while ordering another round.

Five shots later and I'm tipsy. "Lightweight," Four teases, a beer in hand.

"Let's goo," I grab a drink I found on the counter and drag him to where people are dancing. I dance slightly and try to drink at the same time. I giggle as a slurping noise comes from my mouth as I try to drink. Four just stands there and laughs. "Dance!" I demand. He rocks slightly but disobeys.

"I don't think so," he says. I scowl.

"You better dance," I pout, stumbling a little. Four catches me easily but I still pout. He shakes his head, downing the rest of his beer, sighing as it goes down.

* * *

Four and I stumble out of the party, laughing loudly. Everything is fuzzy and funny. Four takes my hand and drags me through the paths.

"You're strongggg," I mumble as I see his muscles contract and flex.

"And you're pretty," he laughs, stumbling.

"You're eyes are pretty," I giggle as he pulls me into his apartment.

The door closes and I can't help myself. I launch myself at Four and press my lips to his. He stumbles back, landing on the couch. But he still kisses me back.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait :( Please review, follow, and fave!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back. So sorry for the late update. Please REVIEW, it means a lot :)**

 **Enjoy and share!**

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache, my face pressed into a hard surface. I squint as I try to open my eyes. My head only seems to pound more. I open my eyes and they eventually adjust to the brightness. I lift my head and almost faint at what I see. A sheet covers my bare body... and Four's. My face was resting on his solid chest. On his neck, a bright hickey catches my attention. That was definitely my work. I touch my neck and find a matching one. I stumble out of his bed in shock, thankful he's a heavy sleeper. He stirs once but doesn't wake. I pick up my clothes quickly and throw them on. I stumble out the apartment, fixing my hair as I go. I know I must totally look like shit right now.

I feel nausea rise up and barely make it to the chasm where I empty out my stomach.

"Tris?" Christina asks. "Where have you been?" I groan.

"Take me to my apartment," I demand. She sighs and helps me up. She leads me to my apartment and starts a shower for me. "Thanks, Chris."

"Now you have to explain to me." She says.

"I went to the party and I just got drunk and passed out," I lie.

"Says that hickey," she snorts. I pretend I didn't know about it.

"Must've fooled around with someone." I shrug.

"You're a mess. What happened to Four?" She asks. I shrug, lying again. _He's asleep in his apartment._ "Take a shower." I'm not sure if she believes me but at least she's not questioning me anymore.

She leaves me alone and I strip. I study myself in the mirror. There's a bite mark on my shoulder, bruises on my hips, and small bite marks on my breasts. I smile slightly, knowing last night was good.

I let the hot water calm my headache and stand in the stream of water. Small parts of last night rush back to me.

His hot skin on mine, my giggles, _the pleasure._ I almost crave more. I know it's wrong; it was a mistake and it will never happen.

I climb out of the shower and dry off quickly. I get dressed in the t-shirt and jeans and head out of the bathroom. Christina is sprawled on my couch, a magazine in hand. "Take that," she says, pointing to the counter where a pill and some water is.

I oblige silently and swallow the pill. I join her on the couch and stretch out.

"What are you doing? You have to train the initiates and you're like three hours late."

"Crap!" I burst and scurry to get shoes on. "Bye," I call as I leave.

The training room is loud when I arrive.

"Zeke?" I call. Zeke turns around from teaching an initiate a certain move.

"Ah, Tris."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm covering for Four. Hopefully he gets my text," he says.

"Oh. He's not coming right?" I ask.

"Right," he confirms.

"Are you having them practice on the bags today?" I question.

"Yeah, I didn't have the list of pairs so...," he trails off.

"We'll do it tomorrow since Four isn't here." I say.

He nods silently. We go around helping different initiates. I'm helping one girl at the moment. She has good technique but is small and needs more power.

"Four?" She questions.

"Um, no. I just said get two hits in," I say, confused.

"Hi Bella. I just need to borrow Tris for a while." I jump as I realize Four was here and that's what she was asking. She nods and goes back to work. I follow Four out the training room, catching Zeke's stare as we go.

"Tris..."

"Four."

"We slept together."

"So we did." _Well this is awkward._

"What are we supposed to do?" He asks.

"I think we're supposed to ignore it," I say. But I still remember...

"I'm really sorry," he says. I wave it away.

"We both had equal part. Besides you have to admit, last night was amazing," I say.

He smiles. "It was, wasn't it."

"I'm going to go back inside, I guess I'll see you later." I say awkwardly.

"Yeah..."

I head back inside to find the initiates still working. Four doesn't follow me inside and I'm kind of glad he didn't. Last night may have been amazing but I don't think I want to turn it into a relationship. Or do I? I shake my head and clear my thoughts. I need a distraction.

"Listen up! I'll spar with two of you against me and Zeke. You can choose who you want to go against us. If you win, no training for two days. If you lose, training goes on normally," I announce to the initiates.

"That's not fair. You've both had more training," Skyler, who is at the top right now, argues.

"Gotta admit she has a point," Zeke says. "Besides, I have an important evening with Shauna, this body can't be damaged." I roll my eyes as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Very well, pick your two initiates." I say.

The initiates huddle for a minute, deciding who to pick. "You didn't have to advertise your personal life," I joke lightly to Zeke.

"Just speaking the truth," he chuckles.

"We've decided." They announce. "Skyler and Conner." The top two.

"Okay. On the mat," I order. We get ready on the mat, the initiates surrounding us. I bounce to get my blood flowing. This is going to be a great distraction.

"Begin!" Zeke yells.

Conner throws the first move and I duck but don't return a move. They probably wanted me to go to Conner first while Skyler would take me down. Conner throws another punch but I back up easily. I keep my eyes on Conner but aim a kick at Skyler. I catch her off guard but I don't hit her. Conner tries for me again but this time I block his punch and flip him. From the corner of my eye, Skyler comes towards me. I throw my elbow at her and hit her square in the jaw.

While I'm distracted with Skyler, Conner throws me to the ground by unbalancing me. His brute force forces me to fall. Skyler pins me down and punches me in the face. I force my muscles to relax and she takes this as submission.

I spring up when she releases some pressure on me and knee her stomach while throwing an elbow to the face at Conner. Conner tries to punch me but I duck and he accidentally grazed Skyler. He doesn't think when he fights as much as he should. I wipe blood from my split lip and brace myself. I kick Conner down again and fake a blow to Skyler. She buys it and goes to block but I knock her down on top of Conner. Her knee collides with Conner's head and he's out

She gets up, panting. She fakes a blow and I buy it and she gets a blow to my stomach. I go down and roll into her. I trip her slightly and then hit the back of her knees and she falls. I pin her down and pull her arm back.

"Do you concede?" I ask. She nods slowly and I let go of her. I help her up quickly. "You did good. You even made me tired," I praise.

"Thanks," She smiles.

"You and Conner have the day off tomorrow. Spend it wisely," I say. I wasn't going to do that originally but they put up a good fight.

"Thank you," she says again.

"Someone take carry Conner to the infirmary," I order.

"Good fight, Tris. It's no wonder Four was so proud of you," Zeke tells me once Skyler walks away.

"What?" I ask. He gives me a weird look at my response.

"You know, when you passed training?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," I say.

"And I know you slept together last night," he says quickly.

 _"What?"_ I screech quietly.

"Yep. I was working last night and I was in charge of watching the cameras in Four's hallway. I saw you two," he blurts.

"Woah there," I say.

"I won't tell anyone. Are you dating?" he asks.

"Um, no," I say, my face turning red.

"Okay well to help Four out, he likes you more than he'll let on," Zeke winks. I can just feel myself flush again. "Go find him, I can watch the initiates," He says, gently pushing me out and grinning as I go.

I flip him off before I leave the room. So much for a distraction.

Do I like him enough to date him? Do I want to date him? Of course I do, who wouldn't. My thoughts go back and forth as I walk. I make up my mind as I go.

Of course I like Four. I have all along. I've buried my feelings like an idiot. Not to sound cliché or anything but it's true. I can't help but smile at my realization.

I head to the infirmary, deciding to get ice for my stinging lip.

"Woah, what happened to your face?" Uriah asks, stopping me.

"Eh fight with the initiates. It's not too bad," I answer.

"Well it looks pretty bad. You going to the infirmary?" he asks.

"Yup."

"Me too. My injury is pretty bad too," he says.

"You don't look injured," I say skeptically.

"That's cause you can't see it. Here," He rests his hand in front of my face. I stop walking and look at it.

"What?"

"Don't you see that huge splinter that's totally infected?" He bursts. I snort.

"There's nothing there," I laugh.

"Sure there is. See that right there?" he points with his other hand.

"Oh, that speck of dirt?" I ask.

"Yeah, isn't it huge?" He chuckles.

"Yeah I don't know how you're surviving," I tease. We start walking again and Uriah pushes my shoulder.

"Hurts like a bitch though," he complains.

"Sure it does," I tease again. He opens the door to the infirmary for me and we walk in together.

"Good luck with your face," He says.

"And you with your splinter," I laugh. I grab a bag of ice from the cooler they keep on the desk and head out, pressing the ice to my lips. The stinging stops immediately and I almost sigh.

* * *

By the time I make it to Four's room, I've ditched the ice and I'm pretty sure the swelling is gone. The door is cracked slightly. I take a deep breath and push it open. I wander through the apartment until I find Four on his bed. He's laying across it on his stomach, staring at seemingly nothing.

"Hey," I murmur softly, approaching him.

"Tris," he jumps a little, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," I answer. He sits up and I join him, sitting in front of him on the bed.

"About what?" He smiles slightly.

"Us."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Four...," Here goes nothing, "Do you like me?"

"What happened to your lip?" He asks, brushing his thumb against it lightly.

"Nothing important. Answer me," I say softly. If he says no, I could never speak to him again I'd be so embarrassed.

He sighs. "I can't lie to you. I do. I've liked you for a year now," he stumbles out. I smile.

"Don't worry. I feel the same way," I murmur. He grins and captures my lips in his.

"Glad to hear it," he says softly when he pulls away.

"Has anyone told you how sweet you are?" I ask, only messing with him a little.

"Yeah, don't get used to it. It was a one time thing," he chuckles. He flips me on my back and captures my lips once again. It feels right. So, so right.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism welcomed! Is it moving too fast? Please review, follow, and fave! :)**


End file.
